moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Rights
= THE BILL OF RIGHTS OF ''' = = '''THE KINGDOM OF STORMWIND = ANDUIN, by the grace of the Holy Light, King of Stormwind, to his archbishop, bishops, abbots, dukes, marquises, counts, viscounts, barons, justices, foresters, sheriffs, stewards, servants, and to all his officials and loyal subjects, greeting. KNOW THAT, BEFORE THE HOLY LIGHT, for the health of our soul and those of our ancestors and heirs, to the honour of the Holy Light, the exaltation of the Holy Church, and the better ordering of our kingdom, at the advice of our clergy, nobility, and other loyal subjects, FIRST, WE GRANT TO THE HOLY LIGHT, and by this present charter have confirmed for us and our heirs in perpetuity, that the Church of the Holy Light shall be free, and shall have its rights undiminished, and its liberties unimpaired. That we wish this so to be observed appears from the fact of our own free will. We grant and confirm by charter the freedom of the Church's elections - a right reckoned to be of the greatest necessity and importance to it. This freedom we shall observe ourselves, and desire to be observed in good faith by our heirs in perpetuity. AND, WITH RESPECT TO THE HOLY LIGHT, we, the aristocracy of the realm, here recognize that we are a people of many divergent and peaceable faiths, all of which recognized and indulged within our great Kingdom, and so we have determined that we, the nobility of Stormwind, shall not and must not show any ill-will to any one faith in its practices, its legislation or its ministries, so long as that faith, in its practices, canon, presbytery and divinities, does not present any belligerent opposition to the Light or to the Kingdom of Stormwind. ARTICLE I THE RIGHTS OF FREE MEN O ALL FREE MEN OF OUR KINGDOM we have also granted, for us and our heirs for ever, all the liberties written out below, to have and to keep for them and their heirs, of us and our heirs: I.) Right to Petition Free men shall hold the right peaceably to bring grievances the King and the King’s servants and request that they might be addressed. II.) Freedom from Unlawful Imprisonment No free man shall be held in custody by the King’s servants without a criminal charge for more than one day. A prisoner held unlawfully may within his rights call upon the royal courts to uphold his right of habeas corpus. The King and Agents of the Crown are at all times entitled to have an account why the liberty of any of the kingdom’s subjects is restrained, wherever that restraint may be inflicted. III.) Right to Due Process of the King’s Law Except by lawful judgment by the law of the land, no free man shall be seized or imprisoned, or stripped of his rights or possessions, or outlawed or exiled, or deprived of his standing in any way, nor will we proceed with force against him, or send others to do so. By this right, there can be no bill of attainder or other parliamentary measure which usurps the authority of the courts. IV.) Freedom from Pain of Death without Trial by Jury No free man shall receive a sentence of death unless the trial has been conducted with the sentence to be decided by a jury of three peers equal to the status of the accused. V.) Right to Confront Accusers In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to be confronted with the witnesses against him. All evidence brought before the King’s servants shall be cross-examined for validity in the eyes of the royal courts. VI.) Right to Representation Free men shall hold the right to represent themselves or contract an agent or champion to represent them when brought to account by the law of the land. VII.) Freedom from Double Jeopardy No free man shall be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb for the same offence against the law of the land. VIII.) Freedom from Ex Post Facto Punishment No free man shall be retroactively punished for actions committed at a time where said actions were considered legal within the bounds of the law of the land. IX.) Right to Appeal Free men shall hold the right to appeal for verdicts for serious crimes to be heard and reconsidered by the High Court. X.) Freedom from Egregious Fine For a trivial offence, a free man shall be fined only in proportion to the degree of his offence, and for a serious offence correspondingly, but not so heavily as to deprive him of his livelihood. In the same way, a merchant shall be spared his merchandise, and a villein the implements of his husbandry, if they fall upon the mercy of a royal court. None of these fines shall be imposed except by the assessment on oath of reputable men of the neighbourhood. ARTICLE II THE RIGHTS OF THE STORMWIND NOBILITY TO ALL DUKES, MARQUISES, COUNTS, VISCOUNTS, BARONS, AND BARONETS, in addition to the rights of free men we have granted, for us and our heirs for ever, all the liberties written out below, to have and to keep for them and their heirs, of us and our heirs: I.) Right to Lordship Nobles of the realm shall be granted the right to lord over and maintain the lands of the King as appointed by their betters, provided such is done within the constraints of the law. Nobles of the realm shall be treated with utmost courtesy and respect by the King’s servants. II.) Right to Redress To any noble whom we have deprived or dispossessed of lands, castles, liberties, or rights, without the lawful judgment of his equals by the law of the land, we will at once restore these. In cases of dispute the matter shall be resolved by the judgment of the King or by a court of their peers and betters. III.) Freedom from Unwarranted Seizure Nobles shall not have their persons seized for any longer than twenty four hours without a warrant issued by a royal court, and may not at all have their private properties searched or seized without the same. Whilst held in custody, they are entitled to comfortable quarters within Stormwind City under the supervision of the Constabulary, and shall enjoy the service of a servant or courier. Though documents and items may be searched by uniformed agents of the crown before entering and leaving a holding cell. IV.) Right of Bail Nobles may not be imprisoned before being found guilty of an offence. They are always bailed pending trial where bail is secured against their property and titles. V.) Right to Peerage Fines Nobles shall be fined only by their equals and their betters, and in proportion to the gravity of their offence. AFFIRMATION WE, THE STORMWIND HOUSE OF NOBLES, shall swear to obey all the above articles faithfully, and shall cause them to be obeyed by others to the best of their power. We have sworn that all this shall be observed in good faith and without deceit. We will not seek to procure from anyone, either by our own efforts or those of a third party, anything by which any part of these concessions or liberties might be revoked or diminished. Should such a thing be procured, it shall be null and void and we will at no time make use of it, either ourselves or through a third party. We are the protectors of Stormwind and the executors of the King’s will. By our blood we are granted the privilege of domain over the subjects of the crown. May the Holy Light ever guide our hands to justice in the name of the House of Wrynn.Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Stormwind House of Nobles